I Can't Think of Anything
by State Kunoichi
Summary: Can't think of the right gift for your friend? Pretty much what Sasuke was thinking of. It would probably be easier if he just did what the blonde said.  NaruSasu  Rated T  for language more than anything else.


**WARNING: The following is a NaruSasu Shounen-Ai story. If you do not like these two characters in a relationship, do not like what role they are playing, or are not a fan of Yaoi, Shonen-Ai or any of its synonyms, then please close this story without leaving any rude comments behind.**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and other _Naruto_ characters are property of Kishimoto Masashi and Shonen Weekly Jump. Only these stories themselves and character manipulation are property of me.**

* * *

"Let me guess: You're in a bad mood because you can't think of anything to get for Naruto on his birthday."

"Screw you, Itachi."

As much as his brotherly instincts told him to continue to harass his brother about not getting a gift for his "boyfriend," he decided against it and just left the room. Let his brother mope in peace. Then he wouldn't have to worry about his CDs being rewritten again.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, at the ripe age of 12 where hormones decide to finally begin their ten-year war against the mind and body of an innocent teenage boy, was lying face down in his bed. Not the most dignified position for an Uchiha, but he wasn't really in a position to be dignified anyway.

Naruto was his best friend, despite the few times Sasuke would ever admit to such a thing. So he should know all the critical things about him, like his favorite food (ramen), his lucky number (9), or his biggest fear (ghost and anything else supernatural…the wuss).

So why the hell was it so difficult for him to choose a gift for the dumb blonde anyway?

He should just get him ramen. He likes it anyway, right? And everyone else would be getting a gift card to that ramen bar he likes so much anyway, right?

Yeah. Way to sport that "best friend" status by getting him something that everyone else will give.

Clothes? Too boring.

Money? Too cheap (ironic as that sounds).

Sasuke's mother always told him the best presents are the ones that have the most thought put into them. Naruto better like his damn gift then since Sasuke's spent the last b**month**/b thinking about it.

…and still came up with nothing.

And he wasn't going to ask his family. His mother would tell him to make something, but he wouldn't know what to make. His father would tell him to just give cash, just like his sensitive-ignorant father. And his brother… probably something about giving flowers and confessing his love to him (which he DOESN'T HAVE for him!)

Maybe if he could sink his head further into the pillow, he could possibly suffocate before the tenth.

* * *

"This?"

The raven turned his head away from those cerulean eyes watching his every move, sure that they could see the feint sign of red on his pale cheeks. As much as he wanted to just shout "just take the damn envelop already!", he bit his tongue and waited for Naruto to take it without any yelling or threats.

His best friend quietly took the envelop and checked both sides, raising a brow seeing nothing on the front or back of it.

"_This_ is what you couldn't give to me in front of everyone else at the party?"

"Look! If you don't want it-!"

"No! No!" the blonde shouted while raising the gift over his head. "I'll take it! I'll take it!"

Once Sasuke turned his head away, signaling he was done with the little quarrel, Naruto lowered the envelop to eye level before carefully tearing it open. Sasuke shifted in his spot, nervous on the blonde's reaction.

He didn't give cash. It wasn't something really "made", so he didn't listen to his mother, either. And his brother…could choke on a dango and die.

So what did he get for the blonde?

Something he wasn't too proud of.

"Permission to order Uchiha Sasuke around for one day?"

…yep…definitely not his brightest move. And that huge grin on the tan boy's face only further proved his mistake.

"So you do anything I tell you do for one whole day?"

The raven didn't even give a verbal answer, but that blush on his face was a good enough response.

"Okay!"

The sudden outburst and grab for Sasuke's shoulder caught him by surprise and almost made him squeak from the surprise…almost.

"So since tomorrow is Monday, you'll be starting your slavery on Saturday instead. Understand?"

The raven gave a heavy sigh thinking of all the humiliating things the blonde had running through his head. And he took into account what that mischievous mind would cook up, so he figured he would just fight him no matter how much Naruto would point to the promise note.

He figured, technically, that it was his punishment for not thinking of a gift.

* * *

"But you said you would do whatever I wanted!"

"Yeah, as long as it wasn't anything stupid!"

"Hey! You didn't write that in the contract! You promised!"

That stupid contract. It was a stupid continuous present since they were twelve and for some odd reason, Sasuke never gave him anything else but that promise. Not that Naruto would complain about it. Nor was anything the blonde ever asked too bad.

But now. They were older and he still kept those promises. But still.

He's already in the bedroom. He's already in the schoolgirl uniform (pink, he might add). But no way. In hell.

"Screw you and your roleplaying fetishes."

The raven turned his head to the side and let himself drop to sit on the bed. To anyone else who was too ignorant to know better about Uchihas, they would actually say that he was pouting, which is not possible. He crossed his arm and legs which he somewhat forgot how short the skirt was, so plenty of his ass was revealed to the blonde. There was a long moment of silence before the young Uchiha turned his head to see his boyfriend.

Those stupid big pleading eyes was bad enough. That and the fact that the calendar was set right behind him. And, of course, it was October 10th. Because things would always play in Naruto's favor that day.

But it wasn't like Sasuke was going to complain.

"Alright."

The raven fixed his position so he was sitting on the bed with his hands in his lap, trying to sport an embarrassed but cute look. The fact that he didn't do "cute" and thought he was failing at the task made his cheeks turn a rosy color and actually i_did_/i make him look the part. The irony.

"…U-Uzumaki-san."

"Yes?"

Boy, did he sound eager with the game.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, Uzumaki-san."

"Aww."

The young Uchiha was suddenly brought into a tight but warm embrace and felt the birthday boy burying his face into that raven hair.

"You're so sweet, Sasuke-chan."

He winced at the name.

"But just call me Naruto."

Sasuke stayed silent for a bit, playing the role, before slowly wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders and resting his head on the other boy.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-san."

"How about 'Naruto-sempai?'"

"How about 'Naruto-kouhai', since I'm older than you."

"So does that now make you a pedophile?"

Sasuke tore himself from the embrace and gave a sharp tug on the blonde's hair. Just leave it to him to go and ruin the mood, even if it was all fake.

"Idiot."

* * *

**I'm sorry. I really couldn't think of anything for Naruto's birthday. I'm so ashamed TT^TT**


End file.
